My Servitude
by geradsredskittle666
Summary: Ash was cornered like a rat, so they made him a deal. Die as a hero or live as a criminal? Warning: Dark themes
1. Chapter 1

A life of servitude

**A life of servitude**

**Chapter 1- Is it a deal?**

Ash ran as fast as his legs could take him, Pikachu tightly in his arms. Team Rocket had stepped up there force. It was no longer an inept yet humorous pair of agents, but a full out search. They had complete almost military control.

Armed agents patrolled the streets, tanks rolled by and helicopters whizzed over head.

"Stop sir, show your ID" yelled an agent from behind him.

He sweeped the area for a fast escape but he was trapped. He slowly turned around and Pikachu stood in front of his master, ready to zap him at command. "If you go now, I'll spare your life" he called.

"Not today, Mr. Ketchum. Make a move and you're the one that dies" he heard a speaker phone say. He looked up to see a helicopter with none other than Giovani in front.

"I won't give Pikachu up! You'll have to kill me first" Ash replied.

"It wouldn't be wise to repeat that, Mr. Ketchum. You have what we want. The problem is that we need your help as well. Death benefits neither of our causes, Will you deal?" Giovani asked.

"Meet me in person. Just you and me, no agents to interfere" Ash replied. He had no other option. If he could cut a deal, Pikachu would be safe.

The office was spacious with a good view of the water. It was high rise as Ash expected.

Giovani sat behind the desk, his faithful Persia keeping a wary glare on Ash's Pikachu.

"Sit, we have a great deal to speak about."

"What do you want?" Ash demanded in a confident yet cold voice.

"Your Pikachu but we need you to control it" he replied just as professionally.

At this statement Ash's glare intensified and Pikachu gave a warning spark.

"Will Pikachu be safe?"

"Yes, it would be dangerous for my men to handle it. All I ask is you work for me use your powerful pokemon to our advantage. I would of course train you."

"Or what?"

"I kill you and your pokemon."

Ash looked angry but he had to decide.

"Can I make you a coffee while I give you 10 minutes to decide?" he asked.

"Yes thanks, milk with 2 sugars" he replied politely.

Ash leant next to Pikachu. "What do you think buddy?"

"_Pika Pika Pi" _Pikachu said in a disdainful way.

"He will kill us, is it worth us becoming criminals?"

"_Pi"_ Pikachu placed a paw on his master's hand as if to say, if we must to survive yes.

Ash heard footsteps behind him "Is it a deal, Mr. Ketchum?"

"Yes, it is" Ash replied in a steady voice hoping he had made a good decision.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – I can't help you

**Chapter 2 – I can't help you**

Ash and Pikachu watched there target from the roof. A professor of some importance, he was told. A small team of agents, Ash's own he would say with pride, waited outside for contact.

Ash watched as the professor put out the garbage bins. He tried to squash to feeling this was wrong. Team Rocket had always been his enemy, standing for all the things he hated. Some days he hated irony.

Pikachu looked equally uneasy.

"I know buddy but it's for survival. I don't want to be criminal any more than you."

Then he heard the professor go inside. "Target headed your way. Stand by" he said into his microphone head piece.

Not 5 minutes later he heard a reply "Target bagged, lets get outta here."

"Received and understood"

Ash was at home, a dingy little flat with a small cramped kitchen. He lazily flicked through channels uninterested.

He jumped as the phone rang. He picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Is Ash Ketchum there?"

Ash's breath caught and he almost hung up. It was Misty. He mind flashed back to his days as a happy trainer. He wanted to say so much yet his position at Team Rocket might endanger her life.

"Are you still there?" she asked concerned.

"I'm sorry; you must have the wrong number. I –"

"Its you, isn't it?"

"I can't help you." He said harshly and hung up. Why did Misty have to find him? Didn't she know the danger that put her in?

Misty was shocked, it sounded so much like Ash. Was her mind playing tricks on her? It sounded like him but he had a roughness that was unfamiliar in his voice.

But if it was him, why would he hide from her? What had he gotten involved in? What trouble had found him?

What had happened in those few short years to change him so completely?

She decided to visit him sometime. If only to make sure he was okay.


	3. Chapter 3

Servitude

Chapter 3

Giovanni assessed him from behind his expensive oak desk. His expensive suit was as tidy and unwrinkled as usual. "Is the job done?" he asked coldly.

Ash in all his messy boyhood smirked. He was covered in dirt and his clothes had yet to be changed. "Yeah boss man, that scientist was bagged and is being processed" he said proudly.

"I trust he gave you no trouble?"

"Didn't even see us coming. No one saw or heard anything."

"Excellent job. Relax and when we need you next we will call."

Ash left the office glad to have free time.

Ash first noticed the gate ajar, only slightly. No ordinary person would notice. Was it a professional hit? Had a rival found his address and were waiting inside for him?

His thoughts raced and he gripped his standard issue hand gun creeping around the back. "I'm armed. Come out slowly with your arms raised."

A rustle of leaves and a startled gasp.

Ash paused, whoever was there they weren't very experienced. A professional would stay silent.

"Name yourself!" he yelled in the silence.

When no response came he entered slowly gun trained. A blue of movement and he tackled the intruder down, gun trained to the intruders head. "Who are you working for?"

The intruder sniffled "Ash, don't shoot."

Ash flipped the intruder over. "Misty? What are you doing here?" he asked in disbelief.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"Misty don't scare me like that. I could've killed you" he said gently, much more gentle than his child self could in the past. She calmed slightly.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"Not here, please come inside" he said politely.


	4. Chapter 4

**Servitude**

**Chapter 4**

"Misty, how did you find me? Was anyone following you?" he asked.

"It wasn't easy. I called Brook, your mother, May and Tracy but like me they hadn't heard or seen anything or you in 10 years. I tried everything. Then I went to Max. He hacked all the major phone networks and found your number" she explained.

"It's dangerous. I stopped calling for a reason. I've stumbled into trouble and it became my life."

"I didn't track you down to get no answers. Ash Ketchum, tell me."

"Fine but no specifics."

Misty remained silent.

"It was Pikachu's life. Either die as hero's or live as criminals."

"You chose to live" she stated.

"Yeah, I joined a group. As long as I serve, Pikachu and I get to live. No matter the deed it's worth the trade."

"You're a different boy. Why?"

"Don't you wanna live?"

"At the price of morals?"

"The breath of life is a need, morals is only a guide book" he said and smirked in a way that frightened her.

Ash watched her walk away after promising to call her again. Not! She didn't fit his lifestyle.

His phone rang and he picked it up. "Ketchum."

"Um sir, another job for you. Come to HQ immediately" the receptionist said.

He hung up and sped off.

The jeep drove with urgency. Ash wondered what the rush was. What made this assignment more important than others? He wisely kept his mouth shut.

As he neared he saw a cave, it looked like a crystal cave. Why would they need that? Team Rocket were the most influential and rich organisation in the world.

The cave was a buzz of activity. He still couldn't work out why he was here and why it was important.

He found Giovanni. "Why am I here sir? With respect sir what do you need crystal for?"

"Ash, you are too curious sometimes. I'll brief you in my office at 10am tomorrow. Right now you know what all these other agents know. A blast of high magnitude was sourced from here. No clue as to whether it was Pokémon or a man made device. Either way we recover it."

Ash braced himself against the cave wall as it began to shake. Sharp crystals fell impaling any in their way. Screams as people fell onto each other and the calls of agents trying to locate their partner.

As wondered what was going on.

Then a hopeful yell "Boss, it's here. It's making the same blast".


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Looking at my stats I've decided to give you lucky readers another chapter!

From this chapter on:

_Ashes Pikachu talking_

_**Dark Pikachu talking**_

Previously...

Ash braced himself against the cave wall as it began to shake. Sharp crystals fell impaling any in their way. Screams as people fell onto each other and the calls of agents trying to locate their partner.

Ash wondered what was going on.

Then a hopeful yell "Boss, it's here. It's making the same blast".

**Servitude**

**Chapter 5**

Ash wasted no time. "Pikachu, let's find it before it does a runner again".

Pikachu nodded and the two hurried, ignoring all the dazed and injured agents around them. The crystal walls gave an eerie glow.

Ash searched every corner and found himself in a chamber. There was a large pool of pure water. Its surface rippled in a way that water shouldn't, in a way it couldn't. It made no sound and it appeared nothing lived in the lake. Ash took a cautious step forward. "What do you think it is?" Ash asked, his voice echoing.

_I don't know. It doesn't look like any lake I've ever seen._

Crystals surrounded the edge of the lake forming some kind of protection.

Pikachu gave a loud yelp. At once Ash turned to see Pikachu push himself to his feet again. He gasp and took out his pokedex from his old trainer days, hoping it may be useful.

A pissed off Pikachu stood in battle position but this one was all black. Its eyes gleamed in an evil intimidating way.

Ash was too stunned to hear the pokedex. Pikachu stared at his dark clone.

It was only then he listened to the pokedex. "Dark Pikachu, one of the few dark pokemon in existence. Once they were many dark pokemon but for reasons unknown they have become all but extinct. Not much is known of its abilities or how they are different from a regular Pikachu."

"Maybe this old relic is useful after all" Ash commented assessing the pokemon. It was the same height, built and size of a Pikachu. But it was entirely black. Ash grinned "let's see what Dark Pikachu can do".

At the command Ashes Pikachu stood in battle position. He was nervous but had faith that his master would know what to do. _What are you?_

_**I'm you only better!**_

Pikachu growled in response. _If you're better then you can defeat me in a battle!_

_**Bring it on. **_

Without warning a dark lightning bolt sent Ash's Pikachu into the wall. Ash's Pikachu winced but apart from bruising was fine. He got up. _Cheater!_

_**You're too slow! **_

Ash's Pikachu ran at the dark copy of himself but only hit the wall again.

"Pikachu, we need a strategy. This isn't working. His only trying to anger you" Ash called.

He got up and took his position again. He calmed down. Then he noticed that the other pokemon had done nothing but try to anger him. He hadn't made a move to fight; Pikachu didn't include that cheating lightning bolt.

Why? Was that his weakness?

"Quick attack!" Ash yelled. Pikachu obeyed running towards the other speeding up "Iron tail".

Just before impact Dark Pikachu prepared to dodge, Ash's Pikachu leapt into the air. This confused it and it hesitated.

Bad move. Iron tail hit it dead on target.

"Follow up with thunder bolt!" Ash yelled.

A deadly bolt of lightning headed toward the hurt Dark Pikachu. As Ash expected it couldn't escape on time and he wince as it was lit up. The light faded and Ash waited for the smoke to clear to see if it was okay.

It looked roughened up but it determinedly stood for battle. Ash was surprised but kept it too himself.

Both Pikachu's ran toward each other. Ash saw charge building on the Dark Pikachu's cheeks. As they clashed they both sent a powerful thunderbolt into the other. Ash had to shield his eyes from the flash. When it cleared the two were panting for breath.

They were equal in strength. Both were close to the end of their energy. If they continued the only way to win would be if one fainted from sheer exhaustion.

"Is this your cave?" Ash asked the tired pokemon.

_**Why are you invading my cave? **_

Ash tried to think of a nice way to say this. He was trying to steal the Dark Pikachu so Team Rocket could test in and exploit its power for its own ends. He hated being a bad guy.

Just then the agents stumbled in and Dark Pikachu was once again on guard. He growled and sent dark blasts in random directions.

He wanted this creature to be free. It was innocent and it was Ash's promise that brought it in harm's way. Ash had an unwanted duty. When the dark pokemon was in sight he threw a pokeball at it.

And in the moment he became a bad guy. He felt sad for the creature in his hand. He wanted to feel he'd had no choice, but he'd had. He could have made a stand.

Was his duty to Team Rocket, a forced deal at that more important than this Pokémon's right to freedom?


	6. Chapter 6

Ash closed his eyes blocking the sounds of the chaos around him. What could he do to save the pokemon while keeping his cover? His eyes opened again. "Pikachu, we have to save dark Pikachu. It deserves to be free."

Pikachu nodded. But how to save it...

Ash looked around for the pokemon. It was in the midst of a battle against 3 of the Team Rocket grunts. Three pokemon menaced over it. Dark Pikachu looked tired and weakened by the constant fight. Ash grinned, this was easy.

Pikachu fought the pokemon, none posing any danger. They were poorly trained and weak. Ash picked up the dark pokemon. At first it growled and its cheeks sparked. However Ash didn't even flinch, the dark pokemon was weakened. "I'll take care of you" he whispered.

All around him chaos still reigned. Agents and there trusty pokemon searched for the dark pokemon.

Ash quickly found Giovanni. Giovanni grinned at the tired pokemon in Ash's arms.

"Agents out, we have the pokemon!"

The agents ambled out grumbling about Giovanni's "special pet". Ash was too concerned with the pokemon in his arms to hear. Had he saved the pokemon or given it a new hell? Would it have been more merciful to kill it or let it live and become an experiment?

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

Ash was angrily pacing in Giovanni's office. Giovanni had a cruel smirk on. "You knew the terms when you joined. I explained them clearly. If you can't then I will consider your contract broken."

Ash stared in disbelief "that is a life! That pokemon deserves to be free. It doesn't deserve to be an experiment!"

Giovanni chuckled "then it's your own fault. You found it for us and knowing what would happen brought us that valuable pokemon."

"Yes, that's true. I know I made the deal but I can't stand by and let you do this. This was what I was fighting against before I joined."

"You dare to tell me what to do? You, a mere agent dare to tell me, your boss what I can and cannot do?"

Ash fell silent. "Fine, but know that I cannot condone this." He walked out still angry but defeated.

The dark Pikachu woke in a cage. It was a metre wide and high.

**Dark Pikachu POV**

Where am I? Why am I in a cage? I slowly get to my feet, my body is still sore. I watch the human scientists. They are measuring odd colored liquids and looking pleased.

"I can't believe it! I thought these things were as rare as mew" one said.

"Yet here it is in our lab. Who knows what abilities it may have?" the other replied, each with a hungry look that frightened me.

They approached me and I sprang to a battle position. Despite my battered body I won't be a lab rat.


	7. Chapter 7

**My Servitude**

**Chapter 7**

Ash was troubled. He appeared calm yet only his eyes showed his troubled thoughts. Was his action right?

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard someone running toward him. "Ash, the Boss calls. There was an incident in the lab. Your needed right away" the panicked agent said.

Ash turned "the dark pokemon?" he asked.

"Yes, it's more powerful than we imagined. It broke free of the cage and is attacking the scientists. Hurry, one of them is already injured."

_Serves them rights for trying to experiment on it. Still if the situation gets out of control it may get hurt. _"Lead the way" he said with concern.

The agent led him to the labs. Dark Pikachu was going berserk. Dark lightning bolts flew everywhere as scientists ran and hid. Equipment smashed and glass littered the lab. Ash turned to his Pikachu "Let's do this."

"Dark Pikachu, I won't hurt you. Remember my promise?" Ash called.

Pikachu called for the other pokemon. There was silence and the scientists fled the room leaving only Ash and Pikachu to face the Dark Pikachu. "I'm sorry. I was going to save you."

**Dark Pikachu POV**

I hide watching the boy. I trusted him and he gave me to them. He betrayed my trust. Angry I spark and aim a lightning bolt toward him.

I hear the panicked yelp of both master and pokemon as he falls over. The boy tries to get up but falls again, pain on his features. "Pikachu, I'll be fine. Finish the job. Get the pokemon anyway you can" he growls out angrily.

Pikachu is hesitant to leave its master but with equal anger accepts his master's command. The boy eases himself up the wall to a sitting position. I walk in the open daring the other pokemon to attack me.

The other Pikachu catches my eye and we glare.

_**Your master got what he deserved! I thought he was my friend but he has betrayed me.**_

_I'll kill you for hurting him. He is your friend. He had no choice. _

_**Yes he did. To hand me to them or not. He made his choice and I made mine. **_

_What about mine? I will make you suffer like my master._

_**Then that's yours. **_

The two snarled and charged. At the last minute Ash's Pikachu jumped and used iron tail. Dark Pikachu was hit with all the power of the angry Pikachu.

Last time that move had been used was in the cave. Only now the strength was doubled.

_Ash cared for you. He was forced into this job and as a result had to hand you over. He was going to save you. I wonder if he will now. _

Electricity gathered and the Dark Pikachu just stared at the angry pokemon too weak to move.

_**Go ahead.**_

"No Pikachu, don't kill it" Ash said softly "Let it suffer" he continued in an angry voice.

_You'll be wishing I had killed you. _

**Normal POV**

Ash smirked and as he stared the injured dark pokemon yelled "Everything's taken care of. It's safe now"

The agents entered and caged the dark pokemon in a electricity proof cage. It was too weak to cause a problem. The pokemon vet would take care of that later. A doctor had already started to wrap Ash's wound. Pikachu was tired but otherwise okay. They both needed to rest up before the next mission.


End file.
